Shadow warrior
by autobot fangirl
Summary: After the events of Halo 3, the covenant have activated a final plan: Jump universes and make a pact with the new Gods of Apokolips. The UNSC is right behind them. And then there's Danni. Who was adopted by Bruce Wayne after the night the Batman changed her life forever. Alternate JLU/JLA/BTAS universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well, you probably know I love transformers, but now I'm dabbling in another love...BATMAN! And not just a batman fic, but a cross over to boot. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! (Oh, and to make this easier, this is JLA/ JLU animated universe.)

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman, 343 industries owns what is to come. I own my OC. Done for fun. NO PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Bruce Wayne sat in his study with a news paper. He didn't get to relax much if at all, and a paper was something to savor. As he got to the tabloid section, he bit back a grumble as Alfred came in.

"Tabloid rumors again Sir?" The butler asked cordially

Bruce nodded. "I'm not even sure how they managed to come up with this one." He scowled as he stared at the head line. "Bruce Wayne is a Robotic android put in place by the Sinestro corps...Stewart's going to get a kick out of this." Bruce chucked the paper onto the table with a flick of his wrist.

Alfred glanced out the window and looked back at Bruce. "No need to dwell on it Master Wayne. For it seems your more elusive persona is needed."

Bruce looked and saw the Bat-symbol glowing brightly in the inky-black night. He nodded before going to the clock and moving the hands to access the batcave.

-2 hours before-

Danni and her parents were coming back from a day of shopping. School was right around the corner, and that meant she had to be tortured mercilessly by T-shirts and rows of footwear. Not that she'd tell her parents this.

Danni was tall; well, tall for a twelve-almost-thirteen year old. Her ice blue eyes and auburn hair made her semi noticable in her crowd of school mates. She had some freckles due to it being summer, but they vanished when fall would come around. "Mom, are we still going to the movie?" Danni asked as she starred at the display on the dashboard reading six pm.

Danni's mother was gorgeous. She had pale, almost translucent blue eyes and blonde hair. "We'll try. Pat, can we?" Her Mother asked her father.

Danni's father was robust and strong. Danni had inherited his build, which meant wide shoulders and an athletic appearance. Not to mention a high chance of towering height. He looked down at the time. "If we hurry Sandra. I need to stop by the bank and get more cash. A certain someone needed an Orange Julius." He taunted.

Danni straightened up. "I was thirsty! And they taste good!" She playfully shot back from the seat behind him.

"I'm just messin with you Danni."

At the bank, everything was good when suddenly, the cries of frightened people sounded followed by a man yelling.

"Everybody down! NOW! !" The sound of automatic gunfire echoed in the marble halls of the bank. Seven armed men in brown jackets and ski masks rushed into the bank. Each held an M16 and began pointing them at the petrified tellers and thirty something civilians.

Danni's father and mother pulled her to the floor.

"Just stay calm Danni. It's going to be alright." Her mother said.

For two hours, Danni sat on the floor as the gunmen patrolled the hostages. This wasn't good. She saw the red and blue flashes from the police cars arrive almost and hour and a half ago. The SWAT team could be heard negotiating with the robbers, but the robbers had turned down every offer.

The leader was getting furious. "Any cop says another word-" He turned around. Danni's eyes met his, a cruel grin flashed underneath the wool mask as he walked over and hauled her to her feet. Danni's Father lunged forward but was rewarded with the butt of the rifle being smashed into his temple. The gunman chuckled at the horrified expression the hostage was wearing, and dragged her at gunpoint for the GCPD to see. "And this kid gets it!" The man slammed the door and threw Danni sprawling to the hard marble.

The leader of the robbers laughed. "That outta shut them up. Now, what to do with-AHG!"

The thug staggered backwards, gripping his shoulder. Something was lodged into the flesh. As he pulled it out, his blood chilled. "Oh shit." He whispered. His eyes showed panick as a voice came from above.

"Let the hostages go if you know what's good for you."

Danni looked up to see a shadow balanced on what appeared to be a taunt cable. "Batman." Danni whispered.

The thugs raised there automatic rifles and trained them at the Dark Knight.

"FIRE! KILL THE GOD DAMN BAT! !" The leader yelled.

A hailstorm of bullets launched at Batman. He lept off the cable over the ark of the bullets and aimed for one reloading a clip. The thug yelped in terror as Batman landed on his chest and delivered a punch to the jaw. 'One down, six more.' The caped crusader thought as his hands let loose a volley of Batarangs that managed to disarm the others. The robbers charged him. Batman ducked the first blow from the leader and delivered a kick to his face. The second henchman lunged, and was promptly grabbed and thrown into the third and fourth. The fith and sixth tried to jump the dark knight from opposite directions. He simply ducked, letting them smash into each other.

The leader of the group recovered from the kick. Though still on the floor, he was in reach of a rifle. Quickly he jumped to his feet and aimed it at the back of Batman.

Batman heard a click of a rifle. He wheeled around fast and saw the leader of the robbery was aiming right at him. A Batarang would be too risky as the gun was close to civilians at that angle. Instead, Batman threw a smoke bomb at the assailant's feet and lunged; cape filling out into the iconic shape.

The struggle was harsh. The thugs' upperbody strength was surprising. In a desperate attempt, the leader aimed the gun at where he thought Batman was, and fired.

The bullets that found their mark that night hit three targets; A teller was shot in the arm and would be alright. But as the smoke cleared, Batman saw the other two, causing his eyes to go wide and his mouth to hang open in horrified shock.

Danni staggered towards her parents lying in a pool of blood. "Mommy? Daddy? No...no...NO! ! !" Danni fell to her knees, tears running down her face. She punched the marble floor, bloodying the knuckles on her right hand.

The leader laughed as the Gotham police entered the building and took him away. He spat blood at Batman from his mouth. "You lose Batman."

Batman watched from a rooftop as the girl's parents were taken away to the morgue, and the girl herself was escorted by commissioner Gordon to a waiting ambulance. The sight deeply saddened him. As he turned away from the scene, he reasoned that the girl could use a visit from Bruce Wayne in the morning. Maybe he could set a few things right.

A/N Well, that's how it starts. I apologize for crummy writing, but this proved to be more difficult than I first anticipated. Hopefully, the second chapter will go more smoothly. Tell me what you think! :D

P.S, as for my loyal Transformer fans, updates will be soon I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you wanted a second chapter. Because here it is. XD

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman. Bungie 343 owns what comes later.

Danni sat in the hospital bed, curled into a tight ball. She could barely fathom what had happened. One second, they were there, and the next...

"Gone." She whispered. Tears began to well in her eyes when a nurse came in.

"How's your hand doing today?" The nurse was a young African American women with a nice smile. Danni would of liked her and complimented her pink and yellow scrubs if she wasn't in her own grief-stricken world.

"Fine. It only hurts a little now." Danni looked down at the cast on her hand and wrist. When she punched the stone floor, she had fractured a few knuckles and two of her fingers.

The nurse smiled. "Good. Anyway, you have a very special visitor. He would like to see you. Can he?" The nurse saw Danni nodd slightly. "Great. I'll go get him."

Danni wondered who it could be. Her parents were only children, so she had no Aunts or Uncles and her grandparents had all passed away when she was small. She had no family left. Who could it be?

A voice cut through the silence. "Hello Danni, I'm Bruce Wayne."

A moment earlier, Bruce was sitting in the waiting room, trying to imagine what he could say to this Danni Warnock. He had comforted Dick, and then Tim when his parents passed, but he never had to comfort a girl; much less one who's parents had died in something he had been a part of. The nurse called him over and gave him the room number. Bruce thanked her and walked to the listed room. As he peered into the room, he saw a young girl, curled up into a fetal position and bearing the same expression he had made when his parents were taken from him. "Hello Danni," He said with a sincere smile. "I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce watched Danni wearily lift her head and make eye contact.

"I know who you are. My...well, he worked for a construction crew that Wayne Enterprises owned. What do you want?" Danni asked in a heartbroken tone.

Bruce's smile vanished. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I was told what happened. You know, I know what your going through. I know it hurts Danni."

Danni let a tiny smile tug at her lip for an instant. "Thanks." She said meakly.

Bruce looked down at her cast. 'Huh. She punched the tile much harder than I had assumed.' He smiled. "Light Blue. Nice color. Is it your favorite?"

"Yeah, but I almost went with green. I don't like girly colors; Pink especially." Danni replied.

There was a long pause until Bruce cleared his throat. "Listen, Danni, I've gone ahead and paid your medical bills and with your approval, I'd like to pay for the expenses of you parents' memorial service. Is that alright?"

Danni turned her head to look out the window. Her eyes showed she was zoning to someplace distant, and tears pooled around her lower eyelids. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you Mr. Wayne. I'm kinda tired, would you mind-?"

Bruce understood. She wanted to be left alone again. "Of course Danni. If you need anything, let a nurse know and I'll handle the expense." Bruce only got a nod as a response. He left the room and went to the floor's main desk. "Pardon me Miss. Can you tell me who Danni Warnock in room 381 next of kin is?" Bruce had intention of seeing to it that Danni's next caregiver was financially stable.

The nurse looked at the computer and looked back with remorse. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but Danni Warnock has no family left whatsoever. In fact, it's showing that child services will be stopping by later today to put her in the system."

Bruce winced internally. Still, he put on a smile. "Thank you." As Bruce entered the elevator and the doors shut, his preferred frown took over as he furrowed his brow in thought. As he exited the lobby and went to the parking garage, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the second speed dial.

"Alfred?...Yes, I went to see her...As well as can be expected...That's just it. She has none...Do we have room? Alfred...She doesn't need to know...Yes, I'm positive...Bye." Bruce got into his car and drove away from the hospital to Wayne Manor; But not without making a stop.

Three days later, the funeral services were held. Danni's parents were cremated and the ashes scattered on a small knoll outside of Gotham.

"This-this is where they got married." Danni had mumbled to Bruce.

Danni was clad in a short sleeved, plain black dress that went to her knees. Bruce had paid for it as well as the pair of black Mary-Jane shoes. She looked very innocent with her hair swept back with a black hair band and curled at the ends.

After the service, most people left. When it was just the Priest and Danni, Bruce approached.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly.

Danni stood in front of him, looking over the knoll towards Gotham. "To be honest, I'm not so sure. I don't know where I'll go from here." She uttered barely above a whisper.

Bruce hesitated for a second before telling himself to just say it. "That's what I was about to ask. I'd like to extend my home to you. As a foster parent; that is-if you want."

Danni pondered it for a second. "I-I don't want to be a burden to you. You've done more than-"

Bruce cut her off. "You won't be a burden. Trust me." He held out his hand. Danni looked reluctant before timidly placing her hand in his.

Bruce smiled. "Let's get you home." Bruce motioned for Danni to follow him to his car. Alfred had remained at the manor to ready a room for the new arrival.

Danni gawked. "This is your car?" The car in question was a red and black Lotus.

Bruce chuckled. "Yep. Normally, Alfred would be around with the Rolls, but I thought you'd enjoy this."

Indeed, Danni did enjoy the ride. Bruce took notice that a smirk formed on her face when he drove ninety on the highway.

Soon, Bruce turned up the driveway to Wayne Manor. Danni was struck dumb at the view in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Is this really your home? !" Danni asked.

Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry. It feels a bit more homely after awhile."

The Lotus rolled to a stop in front of the steps to the front door. On the steps stood an elderly butler and a boy of maybe fourteen with jet black hair and a mischievous grin. The Butler walked to the car and opened up Danni's door.

"Welcome Miss Warnock. My name is Alfred, and that," He motioned to the boy. "is Master Drake."

"You can call me Tim." Tim called. As Danni got out of the car, he came over. "What's your name?"

It took a second for the surrealness to wear off and to process the question. "Danni. My name is Danni." She finally forced out.

"Well nice to meet you Danni. Come on in." Tim ran up the stairs two at a time and into the manor.

Danni looked up to Bruce. "Is he-?"

"Tim lost his parents nine months ago. I was a friend of his Father and knew Tim before hand."

"How many have-?"

"Three before you. Your the fourth." He walked into the mansion. Danni followed. "I might as well show you around." Bruce showed Danni every room on the ground floor and then walked up the stairs, turned right, and then left to another corridor. He stopped at the third door on the right and opened it.

Danni was ushered into a spacious bedroom by Bruce. It was a light yellow with cream trim. A four poster canopy bed with a white and red bed-spread was on the right; a comfy looking chair was on the left with three full bookshelves and a desk next to it. On the other wall was a daybed under three windows looking out over the side gardens and beyond that, Gotham City's skyline in the distance.

"This is your room Danni. If you want it."

Danni walked around and stared out the window. Her eyes locked onto the skyline. Bruce took her silence into account and realized maybe staring at Gotham would be painful. "Is the room not what you wanted? I can move you into another."

Danni turned around. "No, no, it's-it's wonderful. I really can't thank you enough Mr. Wayne." She gave a small smile.

Bruce returned the smile. "Your very welcome, and please, you can call me Bruce." He watched Danni give an acknowledging nod. "Settle in and make yourself at home. Dinner is at seven, and I'll have your belongings taken up afterwards."

Bruce left Danni and walked to the end of the corridor where Tim was waiting. "She seems nice." Tim commented.

Bruce nodded, his normal facial expression returning. "Yes, she seems to be very well-mannered."

Tim suddenly thought of something important. "Are we ever gonna tell her?"

Bruce shook his head. "Considering the trauma she's suffered, she doesn't need to know this second." His gaze fell to her door. "She appears intelligent. Sooner or later, she'll probably figure it out."

Meanwhile, aboard the Justice League's satellite, Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman were watching the News and making light conversation.

"Did anyone catch the game last night?" Flash asked.

Hawkgirl looked over. "Yeah. Double over time, no hits 'till the last three minutes. Good game."

"Yeah it was. The Gotham Goliaths were very close to continuing the winning streak." Clark added his two cents.

Diana thought of something. "Speaking of Gotham, has anybody heard from Bruce?"

The others shook there heads thoughtfully.

"No. Not in two weeks. He usually doesn't check in everyday, but not for this long." Hawkgirl stated.

"I'm sure Bat's fine." Flash added confidently. "Oh! Last segment of news is on!"

The four turned attention to the National reporter.

"And in final News, Gotham Billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne has adopted another child." Scenes of the bank robbery from the outside flashed on the screen. "Twelve year old Danni Warnock and her parents were caught up in the armed robbery of Gotham Central Bank last month. Although Batman did intervene, Mr and Mrs Warnock were fatally shot during a gunman's struggle with the Dark Knight-"

Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl gaped.

"I guess that answers that." Hawkgirl commented.

Superman looked thoughtful for a second. "Are you guys doing anything this Saturday?"

Wonder Woman looked slightly baffled. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should meet Danni."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Alright. As promised. Halo time!

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman, 343 Ind. owns Halo.

The City of High Charity was gone. The flood had ravaged it beyond repair and was tainted by the spilled blood of the Prophet of Truth. But out of the ashes came the city of Unyielding Faith, the new home to the glorious Covenant forces. Well...what was left.

In the throne hall of Unyielding Faith, a conversation was well underway.

"Hierarch, our forces are few. Surely this plan you speak of has a grand design?" The Elite who spoke this was the former ship commander Kan Ladamee. In wake of the great Schism, he had surrendered to separatist forces only to be rescued by Brutes. His dishonor would have brought him the title of Arbiter if Thel Vadam hadn't kept the armor and changed the viewpoint of the position as to one of respect.

The Prophet looked at the elite with slight amusement. "Indeed it does Kan Ladamee. The priestesses have foretold of a new dimension beyond ours. There, exists beings who could make the covenant strong again, but the infidels will attempt to stop us if they hear word of our plans. This new war is the only way. Prepare the generals to assemble here. It is time they heard of my plans."

The Elite nodded. "As you wish, Prophet of Compassion."

Halsey's office was dark. If a person would bother to turn on the lights, they would see papers scattering the floor, a waste basket overflowing with used Ramen noodle containers, and of course, a passed out Halsey slumped on top of her desk.

A knock sounded. Halsey shifted. "Fuck off." She moaned.

"Dr. Halsey? It is Velg Vadam. Please open the door."

Halsey groaned. Standing, she cursed her stiff back and blurred eyes. Putting on her glasses and trying to smooth her hair, she opened the door. An Elite stood in front of her. He was clad in a primarily forrest green minor armor. The silver crest of the separatist army adorned his left shoulder and helmet. His amber eyes expressed mild concern, and remorse for interrupting what little down time Halsey got.

"What Velg?" Halsey asked pointedly.

"They wish to see you." Velg replied calmly. He had known Halsey well enough not to mind her cranky attitude at times.

Halsey walked with the Elite down the hall towards the conference room wing. "What does your uncle want?"

"I am afraid I do not know. My supervisors do not tell me everything. How goes your latest project?"

"I'm doing it this afternoon. The brain will be finished in an hour."

Velg looked to the human. "Are you sure it will be a sufficient substitute? It's predecessor was one of legend."

"Cortanna was a remarkable A.I. However, even if she wasn't lost to the stars, her time has already come and gone. A replacement was inevitable."

Velg nodded his understanding. "I have every confidence in you Doctor." They had reached the conference room. "This is as far as I go. I trust you'll tell me how things go?"

Halsey nodded. "Sure. Thanks Velg."

Halsey watched the Elite nod and walk away. He was a good soldier, and she was sure he would be a go far in life. He'd earn his mettle not because his uncle was the Arbiter, but because he had a honorable, kind soul and excellent battle instincts.

Halsey cast the pseudo mushy fondness for Velg away, blaming it on too little sleep. She strode into the room to see four beings waiting for her. One was the Arbiter and an Elite major clad in bright fushia. One was an Oni spook, and the last was the cheif of Brass himself; he didn't have a disclosed name.

The Arbiter nodded. "Katherine Halsey, I bid you welcome."

Halsey returned the nod. "It is a pleasure Arbiter, but I'll cut to the chase. What's going on?"

The Arbiter grimaced. "We have recieved word from our operative on Unyielding Faith. I shall let Dar Hadax explain. He motioned to the Major.

The Major's green eyes burned as he said what came next. "Our hidden Operative has found out that the Covenant forces are trying to open a portal to another plane of existence. Once there, they are planning to not only destroy that Earth, but they seek to form an alliance with another race that would return and wage war with us again."

Halsey blinked. "There trying to conduct a universe leap? I knew it was feasible in theory, but I wouldn't have dreamed they'd attempt it." A new thought struck her. "How long do we have?"

The Oni Spook in the corner spoke. "Best estimate? We're looking at a three years, four tops."

The Chief of Brass looked to Halsey. "Which brings us to our point Doctor. I understand project Artemis is slated to be finished today. When Artemis proves to be entirely functional, I want the AI to begin looking into the technology the Covenant is working on."

Halsey nodded. "Artemis will be in top functionality by tomorrow morning. With the improvements to the programming, Artemis should live three times the life of her sister Cortanna. Have the tech sent over the day after tomorrow. If Artemis is anything like Cortanna, she'll begin work immediately."

The Cheif of Brass nodded. "Very good Halsey. Your dismissed."

Halsey exited without ceremony and went to her lab. Three more hours of sleep and then she'd make Artemis.

It was done. Halsey removed the pile of mush that had been a copy of her brain. She looked over expectantly at the terminal as it pinged and showed hovering crackles of blue light make connections and then break apart only to do it again. A voice sounded.

"Please give voice authorization."

Halsey smiled. That meant the brain had taken. "Doctor Halsey. Keyword: Olympus. Termination pre-set: Sacrifices yield victory's truth.

The terminal blipped. "Authorization acknowledged. Pre-set taken."

A blue blob rose from the terminal. Halsey looked expectant. "Artemis. Do you acknowledge?"

A monotone voice resounded. "I acknowledge. AI serial number 432d897fg431-alpha hotel 54da of installation 71 on the planet New Reach. Call name: Artemis. Initializing appearance and personality. Please wait.

For what seemed like hours, the AI disappeared. When it resurfaced, Halsey gawked slightly. "Oh! You're a...male."

In front of Halsey stood the blue outline of a young male of around twenty two. He was garbed in what looked like a white cloak with the hood thrown back to reveal a handsome and playful face like Cortanna's except masculine. Short dirty blonde hair spiked out slightly in front of his face. His cloak was pulled back behind his shoulders showing arms that came out of an off white cut-off sleeve sweatshirt. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands and rested at his sides. His legs were in black cargo pants and lace-up hunting boots. Halsey thought it looked like greek met punk military.

Artemis smiled. "Yeah. I think it's from your more alpha male side. No offense Hals."

Halsey frowned. "None taken. You know what to do Artemis. Start processing."

Artemis nodded. "Sure thing. Oh, and please, can you call me Art? It's a bit more appropriate."

"That's fine." Halsey watched as Art's face blanked as he began to process all of human history that was standard for AI's to learn; which was almost all of it. Her door opened and in strode the Chief of Brass.

"Sir. What brings you here?"

The C.O.B looked over at Art. "I came to see the new AI. A very interesting appearance, but I'm sure with your mind as the template it will do great things. I also have some more marching orders for you."

"What would that be?" Halsey was curious.

The C.O.B hesitated for a second, weighing his words carefully. "When the covenant get their entire fleet outfitted to make the jump, we won't be able to stop most from getting there. Were gonna have to follow and try to stop them. But we want Artemis-"

"Art."

"Art. We want Art to figure out how to do it for one ship first."

"One?"

"That world will need some defenders. Ones that we can train for combat and will know that universe and be determined to fight for it."

Halsey understood at once. "You can't surely mean?"

He nodded. "I do. It's time to reactivate the Spartan Program."

A/N Tell me what you think! ;D


End file.
